Harry's Last Revenge
by free2rhyme1
Summary: harry has got out of every situation "you know who" has put him into but can Harry escape this time?
1. The Present

Hi ^-^, first time writing! I hope you like the first chapter of the story. I'll try to update to the next chapter. E-mail me if you like the first chapter  
  
I don't own HP  
  
Thanks to Jinko Kawaii one of my best friends for showing me fanfiction.net {and I know this story isn't her thing! Thanks ^_~} CHAPTER 1: THE PRESENT.  
  
It was always the same in Privet Drive, dull & boring. Every single house looked like it was daring you to break in and see what would happen. At 12:00 in the morning, it was too dark to see anything. In one house an alarm is chiming. A 14-year-old boy has just awoken to turn off his alarm clock to find it was his birthday. More known in the wizarding world this boy's name is no other as Harry Potter.  
  
@---@---@---@---@---@  
  
Harry sat up yawning in his bed when he heard tapping at the window. It was Hedwig, back from her long journey but there were three other owls with her. Harry recognised the first owl to be Errol, the Weasly family owl and the second owl had the Hogwarts crest hanging around its neck, but Harry didn't know who the forth owl belonged to.  
  
"Maybe it's Sirius,"  
  
Harry thought but it wasn't. It was a postage owl from Diagon Alley owlery.  
  
@---@---@---@---@---@  
  
Harry picked up the first parcel from the Hogwarts owl and knew it was from Hagrid. Harry opened the card and read: Dear Harry, HAPPY BIRTHDAE! I hope those muggles are treating you well. Have a happy day! From Hagrid. PS Enjoy your gift. Harry carefully opened the wrapping and found about a ton of lollies from Honeydukes. He picked up the next parcel to find {from Ron} a Mischief making kit from Zonko's in Hogsmeade. The card read: " Maybe you could use some of this on Dudley!" The third owl belonged to Diagon Alley Owlery but the parcel was from Hermione. It was a book on flying tips for Quiddinch players [a sport in the wizard world played on broomsticks.] Harry picked up the card and read: I hope the rest of your holidays are great! Love from Hermione.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The Hogwarts owl dropped another letter containing his school supplies list. Harry knew that the school holidays would end in a week's time but he couldn't wait that long. Harry put his birthday cards and presents under the loose floorboard and went to sleep. ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
In the early hours of the morning, Harry felt a cool breeze coming from somewhere. Then he realised that he'd left the window open all night. Harry had also noticed that there was two silvery figures standing near his bedside table but Harry didn't jump because he was used to this kind of thing at Hogwarts. They were ghosts. The first ghost was a woman who was very happy to see Harry. The second ghost was a man who wore glasses, just like Harry's and he was happy to see him too. "Excuse me?" Harry asks with curiosity. " But who are both of you? I remember seeing both of you somewhere but I don't remember where." The woman spoke first " You probably don't remember us well but you will soon." Harry thought for a moment then clicked. It was his mother and father's ghosts. "M.mum? D.dad?" The two ghosts nodded "Happy Birthday Son." They both said." But how? Why? I don't get it? Why haven't you come to see me before this?" Harry said. "Just remember Harry that we are always with you wherever you go and we love so much. We'd give you a hug but we'd go straight through you." His mother said. " But." Harry said. Aunt Petunia had walked in and his mother and father disappeared. 


	2. Hermoine

*I HAD A REQUEST FROM ONE OF MY REVIEWERS CALLED

**__**

"Harry-Hermione-TogetherForever" thankx a lot ^_~*

**__**

Well here it is!

Chapter 2:

HERMIONE

Aunt petunia had ruined his chance to talk to his parents. He had waited for so long and when it happens his aunt had to come in and ruin it all. 

Why couldn't he just be normal like other kids and have his parents alive. 

]The thought of having his parents with him made Harry feel happy for a moment.

"And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed, but they say it's my fault but I want her so much."

[A/N: I told you it was a song fic]

Harry missed one person the most. Hermione. These feelings became stronger & stronger when he thought of her but Harry knew that Hermione would never fall for him. 

*****HERMIONE'S HOUSE*****

"Two weeks until I have to go back," was all Hermione could think about. 

Then she could see all her friends again… and Harry. 

"Maybe Harry will ask me out but I don't think he will." Harry would never fall for her.

Hermione looked in front of her mirror and all she could see was an eight- teen year old girl in her pyjamas. Not a pretty sight.

After her shower Hermione got dressed into her lo – rider jeans, a t- shirt saying "**NAUGHTY GIRL**" and her skate shoes.

Hermione put her hair in a messy bun and placed some Extra spearmint gum in her mouth. Hermione grabbed her mobile, $150 dollars cash, her black bag and walked out the door.

*****THE DURSLEY'S*****

Harry had just got dressed and had just made breakfast for the Dursley's when the phone rang. Uncle Vernon went to answer it. "**BOY!"** Harry ran into the next room. "Yes uncle Vernon?"

"It's for you." Grunted his uncle. It was Hermione. "Hey Harry, how's about you stay at my house at a couple of days?" "OK!" said Harry. 

"When will you pick me up?" "In 5 minutes?" Hermione asked begging. "That's alright." He said. Harry knew that his uncle and aunt would be happy to get rid of him for a couple of days. "Seeya then." Harry was so happy. He asked his aunt and uncle and they were happy about it. When Hermione came up the drive way Harry grabbed his things and went with Hermione in the car. 

****

[song:]

" I keep asking myself wondering how but I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out. Want to fly to a place where it's just you and me, no body else, so we can be free.


	3. chapter 3

Hiya peoples! Free2rhyme here. I'm sooooooooooo sorry but I'm having a bit of trouble on this story. It's hard to write. [Hard to believe this but anyways.]

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter! Nothing and I don't own TaTu: all the things she said.

This is the 4th chapter of Harry's Last Revenge

"Well Harry what do you think?" "About what?" harry replied. "About coming to stay with me?" "I'm so glad you got me out of there fro a few days. Dudley was about to drive me bonkers just because I have a friend that is a girl." "Oh… ok then. We'll go to my house first so I can… I mean we can drop your things off and I can show you around." "Ok." Harry replied.

I CAN TRY TO PRETEND, I CAN TRY TO FORGET, BUT IT'S DRIVING ME MAD GOING OUT OF MY HEAD.

Harry and Hermione went to Hermione's house unaware that there would be a Red haired surprise…

"Here we are then." Hermione said to harry as they both walked through Hermione house. It was very large and more stylish then the Dursly's old house.

Hermione and Harry walked into the kitchen to find Ron talking to Hermione's mother and father.

"Ron!?" harry and Hermione yelled in unison. "Oh I forgot to tell you Hermione I was inviting your friend Ron over as well." Hermione's mother told her daughter. "It was meant to be a surprise." "Great, thanks mum and dad." Hermione hugged her parents and then took Ron and Harry upstairs to where they would be sleeping…

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Well I told you all that I was having trouble on this one and it is a hard one!

If you have any ideas just tell me in a review. 

Thanks

Free2rhyme

P.S. please leave a review


End file.
